kronos's plan
by the reading girl
Summary: so what if percy had a twin, the are both Roman and Greek. what if kronos need one of them gone. what if the 7 demigods became the 8. first one please read/update. I'm sorry but I'm just not liking this story at all so I'm abandoning it. ABANDONING
1. Chapter 1

**The plan of Kronos **

So Kronos had a plan and there was two Jacksons know thought out the army as the Jackson twins. They were enough as a problem apart but together no they would lose. One was more roman than Greek and the other was more Greek than roman. Kronos knew this was a problem so he needs help. His help was his mother, mother earth or Gaia. They knew the Jacksons had to die or they would lose.

**March 19 (AN: haha that my b-day in real life) before the war **

**Camp Half-Blood **

This is Percy's worst day of the year because of one girl. You can all stop worrying about Annabeth because she not dead. No this is a different.

I always notice that this day, school or not Percy would come for the day and sit on the beach with blue cookies. I knew this day was so sad for him because he never left the beach unless it a lost pizza guy (that a story for another time) or a monster attacking a new half-blood.

I was planning on asking him now "Why are you sad?"

His only reply was "Don't want to talk about, it too painful."

She never found out until the day he disappeared and Jason got his memory back.

**Roman Camp **

**March 19 **

**Before the war **

**(Jason Pov) **

I was worried about his friend Andromeda or AJ for short. She been sitting in her buck all day and won't come out no matter what. She like this every march 19 this is she met Lupa, the she-wolf.

She always took the off on this day from praetor ship and mumbled "so sorry" over and over again.

I went to ask her what wrong "hey AJ what is wrong." At that she burst into tears. She doesn't cry much and you could just tell that when something off. "You can talk about it"

"You'll just think I'm a bad person if I tell you Jason" she told me. At that I laugh. AJ was one of the most kind person out their. She had Wavy black hair sea-green eyes that bore into you.

"Come on tell me what is up"

"No"

"Please"

"Ok but you can't tell anyone else or you're dead. Jason I..."

**Camp half-blood**

**War meeting **

**After Piper Leo and Jason's quest **

**Annabeth Pov **

I was so sad right now because I just found out that I might not see seaweedbrain for months. I was pull out of my thought by one name "Jason" called over and over again.

"A twin a twin. My best friend has a twin. Andromeda has a twin."

"As in thee story of Peruses the girl he saves"

"That was for good luck like Percy, your missing leader. Don't say a word. Your leader has a twin who at the Roman camp. He most likely thought she was dead, Andromeda or AJ. She was at the camp since she was 11. she cant leave for another 5 years, she has to sever for 10 years, or she needs a quest."

"That is what he was so sad about March 19. That the day he lost her." coming to that conclusions

"Same day as mine" he told all of us.


	2. not a AN a real chapter yayayayayayayaya

hey yes same book making new ones suck. so I don't own PJO or any other books of rick rioard

* * *

**Roman camp **

**After the gorgon attack**

**AJ Pov **

I was at camp were I have lived since the hellhound attack when I was 11. I have been so sad since because of Percy Jackson. I miss him because we're twin. He older by like 5 minutes or something. So I'm Andromeda or AJ. You might ask what's with the weird name. My mom Sally Jackson pick it for good luck because that like the only girl form Greek 'myth' the that has luck. Ooh and it match my brother's name peruses. They share a story or something. She did this because demigods or half-blood ending will you most likely in the under world by 20. I'm a demigod half human half god. My dad is Neptune. They are the same god just different forms. Man, so sorry got off track, you know ADHD. I herded the new demigod bell so I went to check it out. When I got there I saw "Percy Jackson" I said so scared it was so not me.

He looked up at me and seems to remember all the times we pulled a prank or have a good nature fight. He finally said "AJ".

Every one was shock he knew my name. I told every one to go back to training now. I said "hey how you been since March 19."

He said back with an annoyed face on "I can't remember. All I remember is you and a girl named Annabeth. I woke up cold and barefoot and with a sword/pen in my hand." I knew he had a ballpoint pen that turn into a sword like mine that I had named tide. That when I notice Frank and Hazel standing there looking shock and betrayed.


	3. Chapter 5

"AJ how do you know him" hazel confused

"Yeah" Frank asked. "How do you know him?"

"Can't follow order" I mutter to myself. "Ok no butting in this and I did this because the gods didn't want it to get out. So I had a brother. No not a half" I said as hazel opens her mouth to speak. "We were twin, children of Poseidon and Sally Jackson."

Annabeth Pov

I was going to Sally's apartment to see if it the truth about Percy having a twin. We finally got to the apartment with the camp van with Jason Piper and Leo. We got to the door a knocked and Sally came out with flour on her face.

She smiled and said "I got blue cookie" while she said blue Jason Piper and Leo look confuse.

"They cookies are good guy. Make it blue is just an inside joke not even I know."

Once we had started eat the cookies I ask "Sally did you ever had any other kids than Percy?"

**Cliffy. Muahahahahaha, you have to wait and see. Girl: Do **


	4. Chapter 6

"AJ how do you know him" hazel confused

"Yeah" Frank asked. "How do you know him?"

"We were separated at ten years old and I haven't seen him since. Question." I finished.

"Yes why didn't you tell anyone, AJ" said a sad looking' Hazel.

"Well that was I thought he was dead because I would have thought he would be here already." Then I stated muttering "maybe he was a loner with an accident that caused him to lose his memories. Now hazels go to the courts to get him onto one. I didn't care which."

"Wait aren't you supposed to get him….you know."

"If he could survive this long than he have to be a warrior"

"…..good idea"

"Ok. Now Percy you're cover in monster goo"

**Yes another done. Sorry I can't write I had an every stressful week with my field trip. I had to learn about everything about a bank and the stupid program to get the chapter done was giving me problems. So yeah. Tcap or whatever you state calls it in the U.S is over. **


End file.
